


New Years Resolutions

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harry100, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, New Year's Resolutions, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry rushes to finish his homework</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> For the Harry100 prompt "Resolutions"

Harry glanced at his watch. Five minutes till the bell; five minutes to finish his homework. If he couldn't finish and hide it in the library over Christmas hols it would be destroyed by Dudley. Harry didn't particularly care about getting good grades - his uncle would beat him for bettering Dudley - but his teacher this year gave detention for missing homework, and Aunt Petunia would kill him if he had to stay late for detention.

 _What are your New Years Resolutions?_ the paper read.

Harry quickly scribbled _No more detentions._ After all, he couldn't very well write _escape this hellhole._


End file.
